Briana Banks
Briana Banks is the Speed Yellow, Yellow Ranger of the Bikini Rangers RPM. Bio Briana Bany was born in Munich, Germany to a German father and an Italian-American mother. They moved to Britain when she was four years old, and to the Los Angeles suburb of Simi Valley in California, United States when she was seven years old.Her father still lives in Germany. She moved out of her mother's house when she was 16 years old, taking her 14 year old sister with her. She got custody of her sister when she turned 18. She modeled as a teenager, including a cover Teen magazine.She held various other jobs before entering the adult industry; making pizza, clerk at an arts and crafts store, file clerk, and secretary. Adult Carrer In 1999, she responded to an ad in the newspaper to do nude modeling for adult magazines. The photographer put her in a pornographic film. Her first film was University Coeds 18, for Dane Entertainment, in which she performed opposite Brandon Iron. She entered the industry under the name "Mirage", but began calling herself "Briana Banks" in 2000, after having the first of two breast enlargement operations. Having had aspirations of being a supermodel, she chose the professional surname "Banks" after model Tyra Banks. Her first appearance using the new name was in the film Decadent Whores 9. She was Penthouse magazine's Pet of the Month in June 2001. The same year, she signed with Vivid Entertainment. Banks claims to have the longest legs in the business (36"/91cm inseam), She has a ribbon tattoo on her lower back. For several years, her regular boyfriend was pornographic actor Bobby Vitale,but they broke up in 2006. In 2002 Banks was one of the first pornographic actresses to have an action figure made in her likeness, by Los Angeles based company Cyber F/X and Sota Toys. Banks was a contributing author in the 2004 book How To Have a XXX Sex Life: The Ultimate Vivid Guide (ISBN 9780060581480, from ReganBooks), in which she and other Vivid contract stars give advice and tips about sex, as well as relate anecdotes from their personal sex lives. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Briana Banks" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Bikini Rangers RPM ''To Be Added Other Appearance Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask Briana and others joined Ninja Mask Rangers to save a world from Black Ghetto Skull. Ranger Keys To Be Added Speed Yellow Speed Yellow = ;Arsenal: *Cell Shift Morpher *RPM Blaster *Speed Blazer *RPM Card ;Zords: *Speed RV Bear |-| XR Speed Yellow = XR Speed Yellow is Briana Banks's Ultimate form. She fights by summoning various weapons to help her harness the powers of the energy that flows through the universe. ;Arsenal: *RPM Blue Card |-| XR Speed RV Bear= Speed RV Bear is the Mega form of Briana Banks. XR Speed RV Bear was formed when She biomerged with RV Bear while they took a leap of faith to save Curcirt from the D-Reaper. She appeared thereafter in almost every battle against the D-Reaper. Near the end of the series, XR Speed RV Bear passed her energy to XR Danica to help her defeat the Cable-Reaper, which only proved to be in vain. ;Arsenal: *Cell Shift Morpher See Also *Real Briana Banks @ Wikipedia and Boobpeida (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT) *Summer Landsdown - Power Rangers counterpart in RPM. *Saki Rouyama - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Onger. Category:1978 Briths Category:Fictional Charater Category:Yellow Ranger Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:RPM Series Category:Ranger Category:Sentai 3rd Ranger Category:Porn Stars Category:Retired Ranger Category:Azoong Era Category:Main Ranger Category:Adult model Category:RPM Rangers